


Hungry for love

by sekhmetpaws



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aziraphale is a bunny, Biting, But Dark, Crowley is a wolf, Dubious Consent, I'm just bored, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinda, Knotting, Like zootopia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Predator/Prey, Size Kink, alternative universe, anthropomorphic animals, but not really, i'm not a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmetpaws/pseuds/sekhmetpaws
Summary: Crowley was a wolf (kinda). Aziraphale was a bunny.Crowley is a predator. Aziraphale is a prey.Crowley is tall and lanky. Aziraphale is short and chubby.Could it be more obvious?Probably.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	1. Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm quarantined and i decided i'm not going to write, i'm going to study very hard and... This is day two and here is a fic!
> 
> I just watched Beastars from netflix and loved it. You don't need to have watched it to undertand, just know it's basically zootopia but with canibalism and porn.

He could have handled everything. 

The prejudice. The weird looks. The fear. When a student had been murdered and eaten inside the school building.

Gabriel’s ego, when he took this opportunity to gain more popularity, because of course he did, and made everyone work harder for some kind of harmony and ecarnquality project that, not only wasn’t going to happen, as well, he didn’t really give a shit about.

And, most importantly, he could have run away from that astounding smell. 

But no. He had to go hide in the library.  
…  
It had happened three days ago.

The fragile stability and sense of security behind school walls had been shattered. Someone had lost control. A herbivore had died. Nothing had been found. No one have been punished. And now the school halls were divided again. 

On the one hand, large and small herbivores came together in massive groups, protecting each other's backs, whispering, trembling, with fear or anger. On the other, carnivorous animals joined together protectively, they were not guilty, they were not all the same, they were not all violence and brute force. 

In the middle, Anthony Crowley tried to go unnoticed.

It was kinda hard.

“I heard it was a wolf” He heard one sheep whisper to another as he passed.

He tried not to move any different, not even turn his ears to not startle then. “I am not even a wolf, it’s just a name”, he could have said. But what difference would it make?

Anthony Crowley never felt himself much like a predator. He had fangs and claws but never felt the urge to use them. He was big, but not like the other carnivores like tigers or bears, just very lanky and awkward everywhere, something in the middle of a long fox and a too angular wolf, but not really fitting into either.

It was probably why Gabriel had choose him to help his project: big enough to be scary, but not to be dangerous for his perfect deer face.

“Hey. You. Are you the wolf from the gardening club?” He heard.

“I’m delivering four boxes of flowers for you, what do you think?” He wanted to say.

Or, could also be “I’m literally the only one in the gardening club, so, I guess”. Which, strangely, was true, with the exception of a few small herbivores who volunteered sometimes, and, for obvious reasons, had stopped going there, he was generally alone. 

But, what he actually managed to say was “Maned wolf”.

“That was what I meant” Gabriel said, with a too white smile. “I need a favor”

Gabriel was the mister-perfect-pants of the school. He was the leader of the theater club and have been given, wonder why, the lead role for the past three years and everyone loved him, so, what he said and did had great influence. He was also sure he was going to be the next president or some shit like that.

So, Crowley, as someone who preferred the background, didn’t want someone like him to be aware of his existence. However, he did not want to feed the stereotype of carnivore-herbivore enmity and genuinely believed that efforts to maintain peace, while obviously untrue, where important and was tired of being wronged even when he was trying so hard to be pacific.

So here he is.

He just came to deliver the flowers for the presentation tomorrow, but now he has to stay late of the night and watch the door, so that the teachers don't find out they're out of bed, while Gabriel rehearse for his big day. 

And this is why, when he so the reflection of a lantern light, tried to warn Gabriel and he said “I’m not done. Solve this.” he ran to the exact direction that the teacher -probably- was coming from. He managed to stop just before the light hit him and turned in another direction, kicking a garbage bin and making a loud noise.

“Hey! You!” He heard an angry voice call.

He kept running, hearing the footsteps start to follow him and the light from the flashlight swinging wildly. He made a sharp turn and ended up in front of the library doors, which, thank- or not- God, was open. The steps ran by, unaware that he had moved out of the way.

He collapsed there, on the floor. Trying to silently control his breathing and heartbeat. His hands unconsciously stroked the soft and dirty carpet. His tail hit the bookcase, making a hollow noise.  
Okay. He had done his part. Gabriel could very well take this chance and find his way out alone. He just needed to…

An exquisite smell found his snout.

He got on all fours, instinctively sniffing the air trying to find the source of it. The teacher didn’t smell like that. He felt a trickle of drool run down his muzzle. 

He got up. As a crepuscular animal, he had no problem moving in the dark, except considering that the library was a maze. He grew anxious, as he smelled that thing everywhere… It was not possible that the same animal would spend so much time in the same place that it would smell like it even when it wasn’t there, was it? No. There had to be something there. Something alive. Something pulsating hot. Something… Crowley barely noticed the low growl that ripped through his throat.

But the thing noticed. A small creature woke up near by. His face between some books. His hands rubbed bright, confused, blue eyes. It was not surprised to wake up in the middle of the library. Again.

Crowley’s head snapped. It was a fraction of second. Before the little mammal could stretch properly. Before it’s long ears could turn in the direction of the sound.

Crowley jumped. The bunny squeaked and them went quiet. His hand pressed it’s head against the table. His claws looked so big now against such fragile animal. Unwittingly, he squeezed the bunny’s chubby sides, his snout rubbed against the white curly fur, it was so fluffy. He couldn’t stop himself from sniffing, his fangs so close to the creature’s hot, pulsating neck. It looked so soft. It would be so, so easy. It didn’t even dare to move, trembling. 

The light was back suddenly through the little windows in the door as someone passed patrolling the halls . Crowley was blind for a second. He felt as he had just caught himself in the front of a speeding truck. What was he doing? The bunny under his body shivered. 

He had to get out. He had to run away from that delicious smell. He ran and ran and ran and prayed that the cloak of the night was enough to hide his fiery fur. He had to…

“Ah, here you are” A voice called. “That was very smart of you, drawing the teacher's attention”

“Huh…?”

“I’m done. We can go now. Thank you. It is very important, you know? The theater is one of the only clubs that still unites herbivores and carnivores” Gabriel said. But his voice sounded distant in Crowley’s head. “We are very glad with your help. It’s one more form to prove carnivores aren’t dangerous and uncontrolled as the fear make us think, isn’t it?”

Yeah. He was not dangerous. Not dangerous at all.


	2. Or be hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is just a confused and anxious long boi

“So… Heard you and Gabriel are super pals now, huh?” Dagon said.

“Uh?”

“Yeah, he was just telling that female ocapi friend of his that the “gentle red-wolf” was helping him with the play. And, as far as I know, there are no red wolves studying here this year, I guess it’s you?” She laughed, crocodile teeth overlapping outside her mouth.

“No! He just caught me off guard. I mean, I am not the one in his baby club anyway.”

“Hey! As if gardening was any better!” Ligur protested. He was one of the most odd lizards Crowley has ever seen, with that weird eyes that seemed to look at every side at the same time “And even in the theater club we know he is a jerk. The carnivore, at least.”

“And why do you keep going there, then?” Dagon rolled her eyes.

“It’s just his crush on Michael” Crowley said. He and Dagon shook their heads in agreement.  
“No it’s not! I don’t have a crush on anyone! Especially for some herbivore!”

Dragon laughed again, her teeth made an unpleasant noise when they scratched each other.  
“Maybe he is just waiting for a chance to eat her after all, isn’t it, Crowley?” Her elbow met his ribs painfully-friendly. 

But Crowley didn’t laugh. His stomach felt upset all of sudden. He looked to his hands and saw himself shaking, so he shoved then in his pockets and thanked someone out there for his glasses, so his friends couldn’t see the nervous look in his eyes. Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject. Hm… “Hey! Isn’t that one of your theater kids friends?”

And it was. A stubby and distressed looking pygmy pig was coming their way.

Ligur hugged both of then from behind. “S-t-a-r-t w-a-l-k-i-n-g. Now.”

“What?”

“This is Sandalphon. He is one of Gabriel’s friends. They are obsessed with the play. He is coming to tell me to do something, I’m sure. Just keep walking”

But it was to late. The elephant gym teacher appeared suddenly, blocking their way. So this Sald-something guy managed to catch up.

“Maybe if we don’t look he will leave...”

“Hey, Ligur! It’s me! Sandalphon! From the club!”

“Heeeeey Sand-pal! What is up?” Ligur was making finger guns. This was the most pathetic thing Crowley has ever seen. He was going to leave and… Ligur grabbed his wrist. “Actually, I’m a little busy now, but my friend here, Crowley is already helping Gabriel around, I am sure he can do it. Bye!”

“What?!”

Ligur and Dagon were already leaving. Fucking bastards. What has him agreed with?

“Ah, thank you Crawley...”

“Crowley”.

“Oh, yes, sorry. Didn’t know red-wolves were so supportive. Well, we know it’s just stereotype, but, still…”

“I’m a maned wolf”.

But the pig wasn’t listening anymore. His little ears and the tail dangling in the air. Fine. He just needed help printing and carrying some extra shit from…

“From-the-what?!”

“From the library! Of course! It’s where the printers are!”

Fine. Everything was fine. Maybe the little white bunny wouldn’t be there today. And maybe, if he was, he wasn’t going to remember that Crowley had pushed him against a table, ha ha…

He was there, because of course he was.

Crowley swallowed dryly. Could a cute little bunny face show so much rage? His little pink nose was twitching adorably, but still, the maned wolf was completely terrified. 

He closed the book he was reading and adjusted the smallest glasses Crowley has ever seen, looking to then disapprovingly from his table.

“Borrow or return?” He asked in the softest and most bitter voice in the world.

“What…?” The pig said, not going to close, uncertain. 

“The books.”

“Oh, no. We just need to print some…!”

“Oh, this way!” The dark cloud disappeared giving way to the most beautiful sky in that expressive and shinny pair of blue eyes.

“Actually, I’m in a bit of a hurry… I’m sure my dear friend Crawly can handle it...”

“Wait, what?”

But the pig was already making that short legs work and leaving he alone with the scary bunny.  
“This way, dear boy. Are you coming or not?”

Going where? Ah, yes, the printing… Stupid pig dude. Stupid himself for helping. He looked the creature from above. He was so small. He looked so fragile, but so powerful at the same time.

His fur was so white and fluffy it looked like a snow day. He had to restrain himself from giving a good sniff. The bunny’s long ears looked soft to the touch. His sides had nice love handles. His tights were thick. He had a… generous behind that Crowley was trying not to look at, but it was kinda hard with that massive cottony bunny tail wiggling from one side to another. Crowley could swallow it whole and…

“How many copies?”

“Hm… What?”

“How many copies silly”

“I… I don’t know?”

“Oh, it’s written here… Let me see...”

And Crowley stood there. His jaw drop open. 

He slapped his own hand from stopped himself from the urge to squeeze that cotton tail. But it was so dawn fluffy…

He was thrown out of his own thoughts when something grabbed his.

“Your fur is so beautiful. It’s like silk.” Small soft hands ran its fingers through his tail. 

“Ngk.”

The printer lit a green light.

“Oh! We are done” Crowley snatched his on tail, securing it firmly in front of him. “Will you need something else dear?”

He did not remember the answer he had given. Just the feeling of their fingers brushing as he took the leaves from the bunny's hand. And the way it’s little pink nose twitched when he smiled. And the sweet intoxicating small that preserved itself in his snout, his lungs, his brain, the whole way he walked, automatically, through the corridors to the theater club.

Gabriel thanked him. Probably. And, perhaps, he made an emotional speech about equality and community and friendship and everyone clapped. Or not. Who cares.

He sat on one of the benches outside.

Some time later, the pig appeared and sat by his side. 

“So, Crawley...”

“Crowley”

“Yeah, that. Sorry for leaving like that today. I know it’s not nice, but you know what people say, I’m not very comfortable going there.”

“What people say?” Maybe they say there is a stupid maned wolf startling poor bunnies in the dark.

“You know the rumors”

“What rumors?”

“What planet have you been in? You know, the rabbit that works in the library? That doesn’t want the rest of the students to borrow the books?”

“It’s hard not to notice the only person that works there. What about him? The little angry bunny scared you?”

“It’s not a good thing to be seen with him. People say… stuff. They had seen and heard stuff… I don’t! I’m just warning you. They say he has been sleeping with other students, even of different species...” He secreted. “But I guessed he wouldn’t try anything with a wolf, would he? Don’t get me wrong Crawley, you are a big carnivore, I don’t believe a bunny would go that far”.

Crowley didn’t try to correct him this time.


	3. Or both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to post this shit for two days now, but the site won't help me.

Crowley didn’t pretend to go to the play. 

Not that he didn’t like plays.

But it was the same play every year. And the actors were quite mediocre. And Gabriel was always in the same dream role, receiving the same compliments and covered by flowers and kisses of the same fan girls.

And Ligur didn’t managed to convince him to go see it. He was representing a tree. 

But Gabriel apparently decided that he doesn’t wanted red flowers anymore. They didn’t match his eyes.

So, Crowley had to throw away weeks, no, months of hard work and fucking kill more hundreds of flowers just to garnish Gabriel’s prized stage for two nights. 

Well, he hoped Gabriel was allergic to lavender and choked to death.

Anyway, this is why he was sauntering vaguely across the school halls tonight.

And, maybe, he would even thank Gabriel for this later.

(But probably not)  
…

What hit him first was that intoxicating smell. He could recognize it anywhere. Then a soft huff. Followed by light bunny steps. He could only see the tops of smooth white ears over the heavy pile of books around the corner.

“Need help with that?”

“Not really. It’s just tickety boo!”said a muffled voice.

Crowley’s heart melted.

Aziraphale squeaked when the maned wolf took the pile out of his hands.

“Thank you, dear boy” He smiled, bright blue eyes sparkling. 

“Why would you need all of it for anyway? You work in library. You can read as much as you want”.

“It’s a long weekend ahead” He shrugged.

“It’s only two days”.

“ Don’t underestimate me.”

Crowley wouldn’t. Not someone so small capable of such rage.

No heads turned to look at the strange pair, as they were all taking their chairs to watch the one of a kind presentation.

“Won't you stay to watch the presentation?”

“Saw it already” The bunny shrugged. 

“Heard he is going to wear a different hat this time” Crowley felt he had lost all of his social skills and that only totally stupid comments could leave his mouth.

Luckily, Aziraphale seemed to accept this attempt of conversation. “This is nice. It didn’t fit between his antlers last year”, the bunny smiled.

When they finally arrived outside the school buildings, Crowley realized that he did not know and hadn’t asked where he was carrying the books.

“Ride home?” He offered “It’s been really dangerous for herbivores, particularly for small ones like you, to stay outside all alone”

Only later did he remember that it was a bad idea.   
...  
Aziraphale got inside his Bentley, after making sure his books were safe in the back seat. He put on his seat belt. Called Crowley’s song “bebop”. His short legs swaying around adorably. 

But, this time, the maned wolf paid no mind to it at all.

Closed in such a cramped place, that heavenly smell felt six thousand times more suffocating.

Every time he shifted gears, the maned wolf had to use all of his self control to stop himself to use it as an excuse to squeeze those plushy thighs. And when he accelerated the car like the speed demon he was, and the bunny squeaked, clung to the seat, managing to look even teenier than he was, Crowley left out a growl.

When they parked in front of where the bunny lived, Crowley could finally gasp for air. It did not help at all. Aziraphale let the maned wolf behind to grab the books for him while he looked for his keys.

Crowley couldn’t take his eyes away from that snowball tail budging in irritation, as well as the magnificent butt under it.

And when they entered the room and Aziraphale asked how could he thank him, the carnivore couldn’t restrain himself from shoving him on top of that small bed covered with tartan sheets.  
The bunny whimpered, immobilized by his weight. Crowley grabbed the pair of long white ears, pinning his head to the pillows, while his snout find his way to Aziraphale’s throat, giving it a good sniff. The herbivore gasped when he felt a couple of sharp teeth against him, just to see his bow tie being teared apart effortlessly. A clawed hand held his face and a long tasting lick warmed his cheek. He froze.

“Strip” ordered a harsh voice.

The bunny looked up. Hungry amber eyes stared at him, dark lenses lost somehow a long time ago. Claws to sharp to know how to to open such delicate buttons. Jaws strong enough to have problem ripping his clothes of if he hesitates. Shaking hands started to work layer by layer of. The carnivore let his ears go, watching from afar, liking his muzzle.

He finished, curling his knees against the chest to cover himself, blushing, ears down. The maned wolf towered above him, one powerful hand bringing his legs down, the other resting on the side of his face, brushing it with his thumb. It was so smooth. He couldn’t resist running his hands through all of that cloud like softness. He grabbed sides. Squeezed thighs. So much tender bunny flesh… He was drooling.

Crowley turned the herbivore around roughly, receiving a little surprised cry as an answer. He placed his knee in the middle of the bunny’s back to stop it from squirming. But of course Aziraphale wouldn’t dare to move a muscle. He shivered when he heard the sound of a zipper opening.

When the weight was gone, a harsh hand grabbed his tail puling it up in the air, so he was in all fours in the middle of the bed. The maned wolf groaned. Aziraphale clung to the sheets. Sharp claws threatened to pierce the soft skin of his waist.

Crowley tried to keep then short and not lethal, but it generally didn’t work as they would grow again in the very next day. Well, there is nothing he could do about it at all, so…  
Aziraphale gasped when he felt a warm and wet touch at his entrance.

“No...” he said, trying to push the carnivore’s head away, but his hands were grabbed and pinned down the mattress.

“You don’t want it? ‘Cause I could just take you right away” The maned wolf snickered, using his thumb to circle around his entrance “And I really want to. But you are a pretty small thing, aren’t you? Think again” And to emphasize his point, he pressed his crotch against the little one, who shivered. 

Oh, God. It was too big. Aziraphale couldn’t stop thinking about it, feeling it’s ghost presence even when the carnivore restarted to open him up. Even the constant reminder of those teeth so close to his skin wasn’t enough to stop him from shivering in anticipation.

When he ultimately pushed in, the bunny cried out. It felt like he was being teared apart. His waist was pinned down more firmly. His thighs spread apart to it’s limits. The maned wolf ravished him mercilessly. A strong harm hugged his belly while the other looked down to touch him teasingly.

The weight on top of him increased and he felt the warm and heavy breath against his neck. It was almost to much. And he thought he could bear it all, until he couldn’t. The maned wolf bit down his shoulder, drawing a trail of blood. Aziraphale muffled an urgent sob. The pressure inside his body seemed to be increasing. He felt impossibly full.

Crowley pressed the swell of his knot inside him with a final howl.

“Dear?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t mind… You’re quite heavy”

“Oh, sorry angel” He sat down, bringing the bunny to his lap. 

Aziraphale nuzzled his head under Crowley’s chin. “You own me a bow tie”. 

“I know. It’s difficult to restrain myself around a pretty thing like you”

“I know. You tail is wagging”

“No it’s not”

“Yes it is. I’m seeing it. And it’s cute.”

“Ngk. Shut up... I got a thing for you”

“Really?” Aziraphale’s ears got up quickly slapping Crowley in the face. 

The maned wolf awkwardly tried to reach for his backpack in the floor, without been able to unlock both of then. The bunny’s eyes glowed when he saw the packaging of his favorite bakery. 

“You know. I almost believed you were actually going to eat me the other day. Almost.” He hummed while giving his carrot cake a huge bite. 

“It would be more likely if it was the other way around, angel” He smiled, watching the poor pastry vanish before his eyes.

Because, you know, we already said it, Crowley is not much of a predator. Nor much of an eater.

He is just constantly hungry for Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, if any of you guys watched the show, you know that I could follow the original timeline with the kidnapping and all, and that that would be perfect with Zira’s princess in distress complex, but, we are living in a world with too much angst already, so, I’m not in the mood for more.  
> Instead, they’re both already in love and it’s fine.  
> Maybe, it sounds weird in the end, but we all know Crowley is not much of an eater, he is just constantly hungry for Aziraphale, that’s all (but still too anxious to know how to exist next to the fluffiest thing he ever saw that likes him for some reason).   
> Also, no one knows for sure that he and Crowley dates cause both of then are weirdos and work alone in their respective weird clubs. So, people talk. Aziraphale doesn’t care, as long as you don't ruin his books.  
> And besides, maybe you guys don’t know, but the maned wolf is omnivorous, so Crowley would be able to live just fine in this universe.  
> That’s it.  
> Thank you for reading.   
> I won’t be back. I will be studying (or so I tell myself).


End file.
